Mobile devices such as smartphones and tablets have become highly popular computing platforms providing considerable computing capabilities. Many mobile applications rely on wireless network connections for accessing data from an application server. Wireless data connections become unavailable for any number of reasons and prevent timely access to important information. For example, the mobile device may be out of signal range or the user may intentionally place the device in an offline or “airplane” mode.